dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi vs Milla
Yoshi vs Milla is Peep4Life's one hundred and eleventh DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 6! Super Mario Bros. vs Freedom Planet! After Mario took on Lilac, two of their sidekicks battle in an effort to level the scores for Team Mario, can Yoshi pull it off? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight Yoshi couldn't believe his eyes; Mario... lost? He vowed to avenge his friend, making a run for Lilac who turned around to try and stop him. From behind her, a good friend leaped forward with a green cube, blocking Yoshi. "Lilac, quickly get out of here; I'll hold him off." Milla instructed. Lilac nodded. "Thank you, Milla. Call out if you need help." Lilac rushed off while Milla carried on rotating the cube and backing Yoshi up. "If you want to hurt my friend, you'll have to go through me!" "Yoshi!" the dinosaur said in a determined tone, putting a fist towards Milla in a challenging stance. He had seen his friend die, he wasn't going to let that slide. 'Here we go! ' Leaping over the green block, Yoshi attempted a Flutter Kick. He landed one before Milla used Guard. This limited immunity also defended her from the Yoshi Bomb that followed. Milla kicked Yoshi repeatedly, before delivering her Crane Combo, lifting Yoshi into the air. She then spiked him by slamming the green block into his head. Yoshi formed an egg around him to block Milla's next kick and he began rolling the egg after her at high speed. She tried to outrun it but she couldn't get very far and Yoshi rolled over her. She landed in a heap and used her Reflection Shield to parry the egg in a different direction. Yoshi freed himself and ran back to her. He delivered a headbutt, which stunned Milla and opened her up to an Egg Lay. Yoshi's tongue latched itself onto Milla and pulled her into his mouth. After he laid the egg, Milla violently tried to escape it, shaking from side to side. Yoshi delivered a Yoshi Bomb onto the egg, cracking it. Milla spilled out, clutching her arm in pain. Yoshi then tried another Egg Roll but Milla caught him out with a Shield Burst, breaking Yoshi's attack and allowing her to connect with another Crane Combo. Yoshi was brought into the air, but he used his superior jumping ability to leap further above Milla and attempt Crushing Bomb. Milla just about dodged the attack when she dug a hole and burrowed inside. Yoshi grabbed her by the ears and yanked her out of the hole, but she was ready and used Phantom Block to smack the green block off Yoshi's head. The two traded punches, but Yoshi reinforced his attack by using his tongue, which blasted Milla over. He then grabbed a hold of her and chewed on her before spitting her into a nearby pipe. Milla hit hard but Yoshi was in no position to show mercy. He threw an egg at her, which she blocked with Reflection Shield. The egg came back and clocked Yoshi in the face. This angered him more and he used an Egg Roll, darting towards Milla. The canine began digging parts of the path, making a... ruff... surface and forcing Yoshi to lose control of his attack. Yoshi crashed into the pipe hard and Milla capitalised by throwing a green block at him. Yoshi tried to eat the block in defence, but Milla was a step ahead; she used Shield Burst to break Yoshi's focus. The dinosaur was then hit with a double whammy when the block crashed on his head following the Shield Burst. Milla then used her Spiral Attack, but Yoshi delivered a wicked combination of kicks. The attacks seemed to cancel each other out, but Yoshi took control with a headbutt. He then threw another egg at her, this time dazing her. Milla tried to figure where she was, but Yoshi used another Egg Lay, engulfing her. He laid the egg and picked it up. He went to hurl it away but a hand punched through the side of it, catching Yoshi across the face. Firing with Shield Burst, Milla caught Yoshi flush and even followed up with Mini-Block, which bounced off Yoshi. The dinosaur threw another egg at Milla but she caught it again. Using an Egg Roll, Yoshi burst past the attempted counter and knocked Milla over. He then landed a Yoshi Bomb right on her back. She let out a cry in pain as she felt her back almost fully give out. Yoshi attempted another Yoshi Bomb but Milla had enough wherewithal to use Phantom Block Burst. She was able to push herself out the way of his attack and she summoned her Phantom Block again. This time, she waited for Yoshi to come to her. The dinosaur did just that, attempting another Egg Lay. His tongue wrapped around the block, but it was the exact opening Milla wanted. She used Super Shield Burst, throwing herself backwards but firing her Phantom Block down the throat of Yoshi. The block travelled at such force that it ripped right through Yoshi's throat, separating the head from the rest of his body. What was left of Yoshi sagged to the floor, while Milla just stood. She shook in trauma and disgust at what she had just done, until the comforting sound of Lilac came from behind her. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Milla Basset! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Freedom Planet vs Mario Bros themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Side-Scrollers Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant